1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process using a laser, more specifically, a process for a laminated member where plural different materials are laminated.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a mechanical process using a press and a drill, a laser process using a laser and an etching process using chemical reaction are unitized for cutting a specific material or hollowing it out among a plural different materials formed as a laminated member to form a predetermined shape (for example, a patent document 1 is referred to).
[The patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-192701 (Page 10, paragraph 121–122, paragraph 139, paragraph 142, FIG. 5 and FIG. 9)
However, in case of machined configuration formed by a press or a drill, it is difficult to control configuration having complicated and fine changes since it is constrained by a press die and drill configuration. In addition, when machining a hard and brittle material, this is frequently destroyed due to brittle hardness such that high quality cannot be obtained.
In addition, when laser processing, it is necessary to control positioning precisely for irradiating a laser beam along with configuration to be cut. Besides, in order to avoid any damages to areas except a portion to be cut by a laser beam, it is necessary to manage any measures such as installing a photo mask for areas except a portion to be cut.
Furthermore, when etching process, there is a problem of complexity in photolithographic process and additional cost.
In addition, it is necessary to manage cost for processing liquid chemicals and an environmental issue so as to desire more simple processing methods.
In addition, in case of the above method using a metal die or a photo mask, machined configuration is depending on configuration of a metal die or a photo mask, such that it is difficult to efficiently cope with manufacturing products having differences regarding processed dimension or low-volume production of a great variety of items.